


Love Makes a Good Breakfast

by VanillaDaydreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestication, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Slice of Life, flatmates, kagami is an amazing cook, making breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams
Summary: In which Kise attempts to make breakfast for himself and Kagami.Kagami, for the life of him, should've never let Kise taint his kitchen. KagaKise.





	Love Makes a Good Breakfast

**_All happiness depends on a leisurely breakfast._ **

**_\--John Gunther_ **

\--------

The smell of burnt food floats across their shared apartment, making Kagami Taiga bolt from the bedroom and straight to kitchen like his whole life depended on it.

They usually close the night playing rock-paper-scissors, race to three, to decide who makes the morning meals. Kagami has no problems with doing breakfasts everyday, having been so used to cooking on his own for the most parts of his teenage life, but his flat mate insists on sharing the housework and all, and tries to convince him that he wants to add cooking into the myriad of skills conveniently tucked under his belt.

Kagami lost the match last night so he forfeits his rights to the kitchen this morning.

At the threshold, Kagami winced as he finds his flat mate-turned-boyfriend Kise Ryouta, looking too ridiculous, moving about and using his hands to fan out the smoke rising from the induction cooker.

Bringing both hands to his hips, Kagami stomps closer to inspect the damage and peers on the charred and otherwise murdered contents of the frying pan.

“It’s just bacon and fried eggs, for fuck’s sake, Kise!” he bellows. “And why is there milk and soy sauce here?”

“I’m trying to make a French toast,” is Kise’s meek reply.

The red head gapes at him. “French toast? Why do you need soy sauce for French toast?! Ah, you are too hopeless.”

The blond steps back and apologizes with a soft chuckle, “Sorry, Kagamicchi, cooking is so way out of my league. But I really want to learn and cook a decent meal for you!”

“Why can’t Perfect Copy work for you in the kitchen, anyway?”

“It’s not like you can get into zone while doing some sunny-side-ups,”

“Hmph!” Kagami shakes his head while he puts on a fresh frying pan over the stove. “And look at all the food you wasted. You could’ve fed all the starving kids in Africa with these!” It’s his major pet peeve, seeing people mishandle and waste food.

“It’s just several eggs,” Kise says, as he hands Kagami the spatula.

Kagami cracks four eggs over the pan with a flourish. He slightly lowers the stove’s temperature and shakes the pan gently to let the oil permeate the food. In a fluid motion, he flips the eggs a few moments later, then turns it over to another side, and Kise is just as amazed how he still came up with perfect sunny-side-ups. 

“Show-off!” The blond remarks in a mocking tone. “I’ll be sure to do exactly just that tomorrow!”

“No.” Kagami deadpans, split eyebrows twisted in a scowl. “I won’t have you wasting our food anymore. **_And I love you from the bottom of my heart but I don’t trust your cooking. Now, stay out of my kitchen!”_**

Kise’s jaw drops, his mind turning over the words that his boyfriend let out. Kagami is too busy with the bacons now that he totally missed the blissful smile that crossed Kise’s face a few seconds later.

“Hmm, that’s very sweet, Kagamicchi!” Kise puts a hand on the red head’s left shoulder and proceeds to caress it gently.

Realizing his mistake, Kagami whips his head towards his boyfriend and sees the pleased looked on his beautiful model face. The red head half-heartedly attempts to put on a stern façade before sneering at Kise. “Move your ass and get the table ready!” And yet he knows he’s all bark and no bite now, and knows that Kise is well aware of this fact, too. _Damn this blond for knowing how to pull the strings when he needs to._

And of course, Kise doesn’t move an inch. He just stares at Kagami with his big, bright smile, his cheeks glowing pink and it steals Kagami’s breath and makes Kagami all warm and gooey inside.

“What are you waiting for?!” Kagami tries again, but Kise Ryouta is a deadly snare that lures and traps even the fiercest tigers of the forest to its unfortunate fate. 

“ ** _Stop being so mean, Kagamicchi, or I swear to god, I’ll kiss you._** ” Kise utters in a steady voice.

“What the hell are you talking about, jackass? This isn’t the time for kissing and flirting! At this rate we’ll never make it to---”

And then Kise just leaps and throws himself at the helpless and bewildered Kagami.

The next thing he knew, the blond idiot is already grabbing him by the neck with a surprising force, pulling his face until their lips brush. Kise, not wanting to lose advantage of the lead, proceeds to conquer Kagami’s bottom lip first with slow and increasing intensity until Kagami couldn’t take it anymore.

The taller male rallies and responds, grabbing Kise by the waist and using muscle power to push the blond against the adjacent kitchen counter. He was a tiger after all and the more disadvantaged he gets, the better he retaliates. Kise tries supporting his weight by finding a more comfortable angle for his back and thereby props up one of his elbows against the marbled counter, causing him to knock the tray of eggs and several other bottles to the floor.

They pulled apart, breathless, looking down at the mess they inadvertently created.

“My bad,” Kise huffs, a devious glint on his bewitching russet eyes.

“You know what, breakfast can wait.” Kagami replies, while he slides his hands under Kise’s cotton shirt, and proceeds to make another dive into the blond’s inviting lips.

Some sixty minutes later, Kagami’s kitchen was thrice the mess than it was already before.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, thank you so much for reading this rarepair ficcie. Just want to add to the few KagaKise stories lying around so I just had to write this down at the unholy hours last night while waiting for sleep to come... The prompts are really inspiring and before I knew it, this managed to come about. Credits go first to the promptmasters of Tumblr--  
> Kagami's line is from here:
> 
>  
> 
> <https://vball-baes-bball-babes.tumblr.com/post/171876667977/sentence-dialogue-drabble-prompts>  
> 
> 
> And Kise's is from here: otppromptsss
> 
>  
> 
> <https://ottppromptss.tumblr.com/post/161160359599/dialogue-prompt>  
> 
> 
> After I read the kitchen thingy, I immediately thought of Kagami and who else could better respond other than Ki-chan? (This loony is always partial to Kise, oops.) KagaKise is my pirate ship (only after the AoKise rocketship, ofc) because I have a weakness for Bae-Kagami being the husbando material and all. And I always think of him as the love child of Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kaede Rukawa of Slam Dunk which occupies a very special place in my heart.
> 
> And that's it~ <3  
> See you next time, I hope? <3  
> ~  
> I’m daydreaming elsewhere, holler at me! [ vanilladaydreams22 ](https://vanilladaydreams22.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ^_^


End file.
